


The Life and Times of Ginny Weasley

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot is a conspiracy theory, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, To Be Continued, Vaginal Sex, literally just smut, plot doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ginny Weasley was called many things during her years at school and none of them were particularly wholesome.But one thing she was proud to have never been called, not even once, was shy.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley/Ginny Weasley, George Weasley/Ginny Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Michael Corner/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 174





	1. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> After a few requests for more Ginny smut, I'm making this. It will be updated periodically (whenever the muse strikes me) and will contain various adventures of Ginny. Feel free to make requests if you like, I'll try and fit them in if it works, but I probably won't spend all that much time on this one and it will be a secondary outlet from my other stories.
> 
> This is pure, unadulterated, barely edited, poorly conceived smut. The only thing that is "taboo" in this story is the word "plot". If you aren't about that life, then feel free to skip this one.

Ginny Weasley had always been a popular girl. She was loved by everyone; she was fiesty but she was kind, she defended the downtrodden yet she was of pureblooded ancestry, she was loyal yet she had a very wide social network. There was simply nothing to dislike about her.

Of course, for her family (especially her brothers), that was only a small part of the reason why they loved her. They would love their sister no matter what, but the fact that Ginny had been an absolute fiend for sex ever since she was young was the icing on top of a very beautiful, and delicious, cake.

Ginny couldn’t even remember exactly how old she had been when Ron had first slipped into her bedroom at night. He needed a girls perspective on things, and he simply could not ask his mother after all, so he went to his little sister to ask her a few questions.

Of course, he needed to whisper the questions because they were secret. So, naturally, he had to hop into her bed and whisper them into her ear. A little hugging and some fumbling later, he found his hand slipping underneath her night dress and feeling around her knickers, poking and prodding, which caused all sorts of crazy sensations for Ginny. He wasn’t experienced at all, but Ginny was brave and bold; it didn’t take her long to work out what felt nice and get Ron to repeat the actions.

“Wait, Ron, go back,” she said, as he passed over her clitoris with his fingers.

“There? Does that feel good?” he said, following her instructions and rubbing the little nub that he found.

“Oh… Yes… Perfect…”

She kicked her knickers off entirely after that, and lay back on her bed, moaning at the feeling of Ron’s exploring fingers.

“You’re all wet down here…” Ron said curiously, as he stuck a finger inside Ginny.

Ginny gasped loudly, “Ow! Be careful Ron…”

“Sorry…”

Ron explored her extremely tight, extremely wet hole for some time until she found herself moaning and rubbing her own little nub, while he pumped his finger in and out.

“Ginny, I’m getting hard,” Ron had said, as if stating the weather, “do you know what we boys need to do when it gets hard?”

Ginny shook her head.

“We need to come, you just rub it for awhile until stuff comes out.”

“Oh… Okay…”

Ginny had, with a little guidance from Ron, figured out exactly what worked and what didn’t as she stroked his hard cock, rubbing her hand up and down along the shaft, getting faster and firmer with Ron’s encouragements.

“Oh Ginny…” 

He had moaned rather loudly as he spilled his large, wet load into her hand, making a mess of the sheets between them. Ron, being young and horny, had much more to give however and they explored each others bodies for several hours, even going as far as to try using their mouths on each other, finding it both pleasurable and tasty.

That was far from the last time they would touch each other in such ways. Ginny fondly recalled the first time that Ron had entered her completely, as she lay in her bed with her night dress hiked up around her waist and her legs wrapped tightly around Ron.

“I’ve heard that it might hurt at first…” Ron said slowly.

“It’s okay, I’ve taken some precautions.” Ginny said, nodding. She had heard the same when she had asked her mother about sex and gotten “the talk”, as well as a potion that her mother told her she had to take once a month. She of course hadn’t mentioned anything about Ron, but… There weren’t many other boys around other than her brothers that she could have been thinking about. Her mother hadn’t said anything else however, and Ginny had heard a suspiciously loud, rhythmic banging from her parents room that night which she hadn’t heard in many years.

True to her word, it had hurt at first, especially when Ron tried to push his rather large tip in and he struggled for a moment to get it inside. Eventually, with a solid thrust, it had forced its way through and caused Ginny to cry out in pain, but Ron had been patient and kind. He waited, his cock staying rock hard within Ginny the entire time as he felt her walls pulse and twitch around him. After a little while, Ginny told him that he can start moving, so he did, and he had never felt anything so pleasurable in his life.

“Oh god Gin…” he moaned as his large cock moved in and out of her, being tightly gripped by her inner walls, “so good…”

Ginny had found the pain turning slowly, gradually into pleasure as Ron fucked her in her bed, laying on top of her and squishing her slightly, although she didn’t mind the feeling. She rather liked being like this, flat on her back, legs spread wide, ankles to the ceiling while Ron pumped away at her sopping wet entrance.

“Go a bit harder Ron… Please…” Ginny whispered, and Ron complied.

It hadn’t taken long until he was pounding his entire length in and out of her, withdrawing right to the tip before slipping it all back up inside her again. It still hurt, yet she also felt incredible pleasure at his every thrust. Her body was on fire in every way and she was loving every second of it.

“Gin, I’m gonna come…” Ron whispered as he slammed back and forth inside her.

“Okay…” Ginny didn’t know if she was meant to do something or not, but she just kind of lay there with her legs spread as he put a hand underneath her to hold onto her soft, small ass and ram himself in as deep as possible. Ron gave one final thrust and let out a cry as he pushed his rather long cock deeply into Ginny, making her gasp at the intrusion and she saw stars in her eyes as he reached places inside of her that she didn’t know could be reached.

“Oh?” Ginny could feel it, she could feel him pulsing and shooting heavy, thick strands of semen inside her. It was almost like multiple pulses of tiny ropes and she could feel it filling her up; it tickled a little bit but it also felt rather satisfying.

“Your reward for a job well done,” Ron said fondly, as he gave a few extra thrusts to make sure that she had taken it all and that he had no more left to come out. Ginny sighed, feeling rather full and satisfied with herself.

“It was really good…” Ginny admitted as Ron pulled himself out slowly, inch by inch, and a slow trickle of his load oozed out of her onto the sheets, a little dribbling down along her ass. She suddenly felt rather empty now that he had taken it out.

“Can… Can we go again?” She asked hopefully, lightly prodding herself with her fingers and feeling the funny sensation of being all sticky between her legs.

“I need some time to rest and recover Ginny. But can you at least clean me up?”

Ginny pouted. That was no fair at all. Still, she was a good sister, and she sucked hungrily on his large cock, licking up and down the sides to clean off every bit of come that was left, eventually finishing by suckling deeply on the tip, trying to draw out any remaining bits and eliciting a deep sigh from Ron.

*****************

She had managed to convince Ron to fuck her two, sometimes three times a day, however after a month with no end in sight he had started to admit his fatigue.

“Ginny, I love being inside you,” he had said quietly as he finished shooting a rather pitiful load into her already drenched pussy, “but I can’t keep this up. My dick needs a break.”

“I understand.” Ginny said, sighing softly with a sad look in her eye that broke Ron’s heart.

“Look, maybe… Maybe try one of the others too?” He suggested, looking around.

Ginny pondered, deep in thought, while Ron gave his cock a slight squeeze to remove any last drops, and pulled himself out, positioning himself once again at Ginny’s mouth for her usual post-sex cleaning.

It hadn’t taken Ginny long to convince her brothers in the end to take advantage of the tight, nubile body that she offered them. Ron helped her modify her all of her skirts and dresses so that they all just barely dropped enough to barely cover her ass (and if she leaned forward you could see a bit of her cheeks poking out), and she simply ceased wearing knickers since they always ended up soaked.

“Guys love that,” Ron had said to her, nodding when she had taken her hot pink knickers off and modeled her new, very short, night dress, “just like, bend over a bit and then offer it to them. They won’t say no.”

“Okay… How about, one more fuck for good luck?” She winked.

Ron had just sighed and pulled his dick out one more time, enjoying the sight of his little sister exposing far more of her legs and ass that she should.

After a short ride later (at least for Ginny), and with a sizable shot of his come filling her, she had stretched her legs and headed off on her adventure.

The twins had been easy in the end; she happened to walk into their room and catch them both jerking off in their own beds. They had of course scrambled to cover themselves up, but Ginny had just smiled and closed the door, before turning around and leaning forward so that her night dress would ride up and let the two boys see her small, soft ass and shimmering, shining, freshly used pussy that was between her legs, almost winking at them, inviting them.

It had only taken around thirty more seconds until she was gleefully riding Fred’s hard cock in his bed, bouncing up and down on it while George stood next to them and she happily sucked away at his member, putting her practice with Ron to good use. George seemed like he was going to have a heart attack as Ginny let him fuck her throat deeply, and Fred was letting out all kinds of moans and grunting sounds.

“You’re so wet Gin…” Fred had moaned loudly as his cock slipped in and out of her with ease with wet, squelching sounds and a soft slapping as she hit his thighs. 

Ginny just giggled, she figured that Fred probably didn’t want to know that Ron had already paved the way, so to speak. She just let him quietly enjoy the feel in the dark, he didn’t need the details, as long as he was enjoying how wet it was, that was all that mattered.

It didn’t take much for Ginny to bring Fred to completion, as he bucked underneath her and started spurting with a soft cry. Since it was his first time, Ginny noticed that he had filled her with quite a lot of come and he seemed to keep shooting for ages; spurt after spurt. Eventually she stopped feeling the pulsing inside of her and she rose up off him. She giggled when she felt almost a small stream come rushing out, covering Fred’s cock with his own sticky load (well, mostly). She stood up and stretched briefly, before George had started bending her over the bed.

“My turn.” He said happily as he bent his little sister forward, taking a moment to run his hand over her small, but incredibly soft, ass.

“Put it in Georgie,” Ginny giggled, wiggling her hips at him, “make sure you come too, okay?”

George simply pounded away at her sopping wet hole, while Ginny began to lick around Fred’s softening cock, lapping up the come that she had leaked over him. 

“Mm… It’s really tasty…” She said quietly, almost to herself, “it’s a bit salty but I like that… Maybe cause of the mix…” She giggled again.

She found herself sucking deeply on Fred’s balls, trying to suck up any of the remaining sticky liquid that she could find, until Fred one again grew hard just as George was grunting and spurting into Ginny from behind, a few drops leaking out and dripping onto the floor.

“Haha, ready to go again…?” She asked Fred, who nodded eagerly.

*****************

Ginny had been regularly fucking Ron, Fred and George for several weeks without incident until one of them had apparently let something slip to her father, who had taken her aside one night in the living room and given her a stern talking to about her behaviour.

Of course, the sentiment was kind of lost as Ginny giggled, noticing that her father’s own cock was incredibly hard as she stood in front of him in nothing but her nightdress. Her pussy was slowly dripping down her thigh, since she had only just finished stopping by to see the twins.

“Now Ginny,” he said, sitting in his armchair while she stood in front of him, wearing her far-too-short night dress that let her father almost see straight between her legs, “I know what you’ve been doing with your brothers. You need to stop, it’s wrong.”

“It doesn’t feel wrong,” she said sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes briefly. 

“Well it is.”

Since her first attempt failed, she changed tactic and stretched with a rather fake yawn, letting her night dress ride up above her midriff, exposing the entirety of her naked lower body to her father. There was no possibly way that he didn’t notice the red, puffy lips between her legs that were covered in a shining, wet substance.

“How do you know though, daddy? We haven’t done it.”

“For good reason!” He said, “now I don’t know where you got this idea in your head but…”

“Daddy…” Ginny said, taking his hand and slowly guiding it between her legs, “is that I’m not pretty?”

“What? No of course not-” Arthur began to babble as Ginny guided his hand closer and closer.

“am I too fat? Too ugly?” His hands gently collided with her soft folds and he felt that they were dripping wet and he drew a sharp breath in as his fingers made contact.

“No, of course no-”

“Then stop complaining daddy,” she simply said, taking his finger and curling it upwards, guiding it inside her with a moan, “you can enjoy me too..”

The poor man was left a babbling mess as Ginny moved herself up and down on his finger, coating it with a variety of fluids, but he was far too distracted to care. After teasing herself on his finger for a moment, Ginny began to dive in and take his hardening cock out of his trousers, giggling as she slipped her lips around the tip and began to suck deeply, giving him the kind of blowjob that he hadn’t received from Molly in years. Ginny bobbed eagerly up and down, relaxing her throat as Ron had taught her and taking his large dick all the way down her tight, warm passageway. He placed his hands on either side of her head and she just nodded, letting him fuck her lips and slide his cock in and out at will.

“Oh Ginny, I’m gonna-”

“Nope, uh uh.” Ginny pulled off him with a slight pop, and laughed at his desperate expression before she turned around and bent over slightly, giving him a nice view of her tight little rear hole and the dripping wet pussy that she was slowly lowering down towards his length.

“Wait, Ginny, we can’t-”

“Too late!” She giggled as her extremely tight pussy enveloped his length, groaning loudly as she took his entire member into her.

Arthur couldn’t remember the last time he had enjoyed anything like this, but having gone this far, he simply held Ginny’s hips and helped her bounce up and down on his lap, eventually using a finger to play with her tight little rear hole while he fucked her, causing sensations that made Ginny shudder in pleasure at the unusual experience.

It had taken him only a few minutes to come as Ginny bounced on his lap, letting out adorable little moans and begging for him to come inside her. 

“Please, daddy, do it, fill me, I love it…”

He was a loving father, a caring father, and he always gave his princess what she asked for.

*****************

Ginny had been worried for a long time about her mother finding out that she was fucking both her father and her brothers, but it turned out that she needn’t have worried. She had been casually sitting in her fathers lap, grinding on him while he read the paper idly, when Molly had walked in on the two of them, causing Ginny to freeze.

Molly had simply taken on look at the two, and then said to Arthur, “when you’re finished, that sink is having issues again.”

“No problem dear, I’ll get on that before I go to bed.”

Ginny had been baffled but Molly had simply departed. With a shrug, she resumed her bouncing, eager to get her father to come, even if he was distracted by reading and only idly holding her in place with one hand while she rode him.

She had been absolutely relieved to be able to have everything out in the open. Her brothers had already figured out that not all the come between her legs was their own, but, they were all brothers. They had shared worse things in life.

Life had settled into a smooth rhythm for Ginny, even after Fred, George and Ron had left for school. She found herself at the center of her parents sex lives, since Molly seemed to quite enjoy watching her with Arthur. Ginny had ended up simply sleeping in their bed every night, occasionally being woken up by Arthur who would want to slip his cock into her while they snuggled, or Molly feeling the urge and guiding her daughter down between her legs, to start lapping at her soaking folds. Ginny enjoyed being used by both of her parents, she found it rather exciting, even if she didn’t often sleep for long periods at once due to constant interruptions.

When the summer had arrived, she found herself involved in rather audacious plot by her brothers to rescue Ron’s new friend, Harry Potter, from his apparently horrendous living conditions. They were going to fly their fathers flying car and rescue him, bringing him back under the cover of darkness. Their father been gone all night, undertaking raids for the ministry of magic, while her job had been to keep their mother occupied.

Unfortunately, Ginny had simply ran out of ways to pleasure her mother and keep her distracted. She had fingered her, licked her, allowed her mother to enjoy every part of her body (she had never felt anyone’s tongue going inside her ass before, but, she might have to make it a new part of their routine). 

“I can’t do any more Gin,” her mother had said, exhausted, “I need some water.”

“Oh no,” Ginny said quickly, “let me get it for you!” But, her mother would not relent.

So it was that her brothers had been discovered, and they now had a new guest, Harry Potter, in the house. He was admittedly quite handsome, and she was rather curious to see what he looked like under his baggy clothing.

Admittedly, she had almost forgotten that he was even then when she had entered Ron’s room on the first night. She had simply hopped into bed with Ron, hiked up her already tiny night dress, and sighed deeply as Ron pounded away inside her.

After a few minutes she had remembered that Harry was staying in Ron’s room, and there was no way he wouldn’t have heard the rather loud, wet, slapping sounds. She looked over in the dark and could see the outline of his body on the camping bed, and… Was that a hand moving up and down under the blanket? She smirked.

“Ron, hurry up and finish,” Ginny whispered into his ear, “I wanna try Harry’s cock.”

“I told him all about you already,” Ron said, increasing his thrusts, “he knows you’re a little slut for some good dick.”

“Oi,” Ginny said indignantly, “I’m your sister you know.”

“You’re my little slut and you love it,” Ron simply said, ignoring her comments and pumping away inside her wet, tight hole with reckless abandon. She shrugged, she couldn’t really refute him after all.

Ron let out a rather loud grunt as he finally spurted within her, causing a deep sigh from Ginny. She would always love the feeling of a large, thick cock inside her walls, coating her with a big load. There was just something that she found comforting about it.

Ron carefully withdrew himself and lay down, indicating at his softening cock while Ginny rolled her eyes.

After she had sucked him clean and dry, she quietly wandered over to Harry’s bed, startling him as she slipped inside the cosy single person bed.

“Hey Harry,” she whispered.

“H-Hi.” He said lamely, and she giggled. She ran her hand down his body until she felt between his legs and moaned as her fingers met his hard cock. He felt nice and thick, even if not as long, and she couldn’t wait to try it.

“Ginny I-” He began, but Ginny just silenced him with a kiss, as she straddled him and slid slowly down his length, causing the boy to moan into her mouth.

Unfortunately for Ginny, Harry came rather quickly as she slid herself up and down his length for only a few strokes, but she didn’t mind. She would have plenty of time to train him up just right.

“See you tomorrow, Harry,” she whispered as she raised her hips up and off his cock, letting a small flood of semen fall onto his lap.

She practiced nightly with both Harry and Ron, while Fred and George had the morning duties. She would spend some quality time with her father in the evenings after he had finished work, usually bouncing on him in the lounge room or sucking him deeply while he was in the shower. Now that she was having her rather needy pussy satisfied several times a day, she didn’t mind giving her blowjobs and letting others enjoy themselves a bit more.

She had even given her father the first chance at her ass, as he had been fucking her in the shower after he got home from work and had decided to finger her tight hole a little.

“Daddy, do you… Do you want to put it in there…?”

He knew she wasn’t talking about his finger.

“It will hurt baby, even with lube.”

“It’s okay, I… If it’s what you’d like I don’t mind…”

He needed no more encouragement as he reached out of the shower to grab his wand and cast the lubrication spell, before slowly, gently, pressing his large tip into her tightest of holes.

“Oh Ginny, fuck…” He moaned as the head slowly entered her, working his way in, bit by bit.

It did actually hurt quite a lot to Ginny, but she just stood there in the shower, pressed up against the walls, holding her cheeks apart for her father while he slowly slipped more and more of his hard cock into her ridiculously tight ass.

Eventually he blissfully bottomed out inside her, and simply held her in place for a moment before he started fucking, moving his hips back and forth.

“Ow… It hurts…” Ginny cried softly, not particularly experiencing a lot of pleasure herself from this one.

“It’s okay, just… A few… More…” her father had grunted out between thrusts, as he tried to quickly get himself to completion by speeding up his movements and fucking her ass rather firmly. He figured that it was better to just get it over with for her than to drag it out, so he ignored her cries of pain as he pumped his large member in and out of her ass, eventually feeling himself build up and spurt a rather large load inside her.

“Ah…” He sighed, satisfied, as he slowly slipped his thick cock out of her hole. He noticed that even once he had pulled out, her hole hadn’t returned to it’s original size and shape right away, but at least that would make it easier for next time.

Ginny had still been a little sore when her Hogwarts letter had arrived with everyone else’s as they had sat around the kitchen table. Well, as most people had sat around the table, since Ginny was currently being bent over it, making small moaning sounds while George slipped his cock in and out of her. Molly was gently fingering herself under the table at the sight, but the others were simply used to it now, and were waiting for their turn.

Ginny was both excited and saddened at the prospect of school. On the one hand, she would have all new adventures, yet on the other, she quite enjoyed life at home. She would miss being in the middle of her two parents embraces, yet, she had a feeling that she was about to go on and embrace many more people, very soon…


	2. Money Well Spent

Ginny’s first year at Hogwarts was lining up to be an interesting one from the moment that she stepped foot onto the Hogwarts Express.

She had immediately been faced with a decision whether to follow her brother and Harry towards the end of the train or find her own compartment.

She shrugged, deciding that she won’t be able to follow the two boys around throughout the entirety of her schooling life. She simply picked a compartment at random and sidled inside.

“Hey, do you mind if I sit here…?” She asked the group of boys already in the compartment. They all looked her up and down, taking a moment to linger on her legs as she was still wearing one of her modified skirts that barely covered anything.

“Free country,” one of the boys commented, as they resumed their discussion about quidditch while Ginny put her trunk away and sat down, smoothing her skirt out. When she sat down it rode up slightly and she could hardly cover it, so she just crossed her legs, not wanting to make a bad impression.

“I’m telling you, Puddlemere United have it for sure…”

“No way, the Falcons are going to take it, you watch…”

“Have you seen Falmouth’s new keeper? He’s been on fire lately, there’s no way they don’t take it…”

The boys discussed enthusiastically while Ginny listened in.

“The Holyhead Harpies have the strongest team on paper, hands down.” Ginny said confidently, chipping in.

The boys all stopped and looked at her.

“No offense, but…” One of the boys replied to her, “I don’t think they’re gonna win it all. They haven’t won the league in ten years.”

“But they have four new signings, they are a totally different team,” Ginny began enthusiastically, “and Carys is coming off the back of an MVP performance at the world cup.”

“She has a point about that.”

The boys whispered among themselves for a moment until Ginny rolled her eyes.

“Alright, if you’re all so confident that you know your quidditch, lets put your money where your mouth is.” She said, towards the boy who had been most unsure about her statement.

“What are your names?”

“I’m Seamus,” he said, a hint of his irish accent coming through, “This is Neville, Dean and Michael.”

The boys all nodded at her.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Ginny Weasley.”

“Ron’s little sister?” Neville said, surprised as his eyes drifted down Ginny’s body and settled on her crossed legs, her skirt lifting up just enough to show some of her ass on the seat.

“The very same.” She said dismissively.

“Now. How about this, you three will try to pick the winning match ups for this weekend. I’ll do the same. If I get the most, you all cough up ten galleons each.”

“That’s a lot of galleons,” Seamus said with a frown, “what if one of us wins?”

“Well…” She smiled and she uncrossed her legs and lifted her left leg up onto the seat, “I’ll pay you another way.”

The boys all gulped as they stared directly between her legs at the thin, pale blue g-string that hardly covered anything. She knew that she had to wear something on the train technically, but… From the looks on their faces and the tents growing in their trousers, she knew that it was still just as appealing to the boys.

“What do you think?”

The boys all took one final look at the puffy lips that had almost swallowed the thin piece of material and all replied as one.

“Deal.”

Ginny giggled and put her leg back down, to their disappointment, though she did take a peek at each boy and gauge their visible erections, comparing a little.

She was satisfied with her own brilliance. For her at least, either way, she won.

*****************

”You have got to be kidding me.” 

Ginny was in disbelief; she had been struck by the worst luck as both the Magpies and the Tornado’s, who she had picked, had been struck by devastating injuries to not one, but three players in the same week, allowing the boys to just barely pull ahead by a single match up.

She sighed as she threw the paper aside, sitting in the common room and looking at the four grinning boys before her.

“Alright, fine, but not here. Let’s find somewhere private.”

Although it wasn’t past curfew yet, the group had no intention of being spotted as they snuck through the hallways and eventually found themselves in abandoned classroom in an upstairs corridor.

“Okay,” she said once they had all snuck in and closed the door, “a few ground rules.”

The boys all looked at her; none of them had any idea what they were doing but they were excited all the same. Did this girl not own any decent skirts? Neville had thought to himself, as she once again had her g-string almost visible while they were standing. Not that he was complaining about that, but he found it odd that none of her older brothers seemed to care that she always had her ass on display.

“First,” Ginny said, crossing her arms, “nothing painful and no damaging me.”

The boys all nodded, that part made sense.

“If I say to stop, we stop.”

They boys nodded again.

“Finally… No hogging all of me to yourself,” she winked as she began to take off her jumper and shirt in one movement, revealing her small, but developing, chest that had the boys all staring intently.

“Take your clothes off boys, you won’t need them for awhile,” she giggled as they hurried to comply, each of them standing naked next to each other, trying to look as though they weren’t comparing with each other.

She turned around so that her back was towards the boys, kicked off her shoes and she bent forward, slowly lowering her skirt down over her ass. As it passed down her thighs, the boys were all practically drooling as they stood and stared at her soft, creamy ass that was exposed to them, her tight little hole only barely covered by the thinnest of materials. Each boy had their dick in their hand as they stroked, enjoying the view, until they all had to slow down as Ginny peeled her g-string from between her legs, rolling it down her thighs and letting it drop to the floor. She stood before them in nothing but her socks, laughing a little at the panting and horny group of boys in front of her.

“Come on, let’s make a start then.”

She moved over to a desk and lay on her back, spreading her legs widely over the edges, waiting. After a moment where nobody moved, she sighed and began to direct them.

“Don’t be shy. Neville, come here, near my mouth. Seamus, you can go first, come here, between my legs.”

She guided them into place and soon Neville was groaning as he stood next to Ginny while she lay on her back, sucking his cock deeply and firmly. Seamus was loosely prodding around between her lower lips, trying to line the tip of his cock up with her entrance, while Dean and Michael stood back, simply stroking themselves and watching.

“Come on Seamus, what, can’t find it?” Dean taunted him, while Michael laughed.

“Oi, it’s a bit harder than it seems, ya know,” Seamus said, causing Ginny to laugh around Neville’s cock.

The joking broke the tension a little bit and Ginny reached between her legs, grabbing Seamus’ member and sliding it inside herself. It had been several days since she had been fucked, since she wasn’t able to sneak into the boys dorms easily, and she moaned loudly as she was finally filled once again.

“Oh yes… That’s it…” 

Seamus, as eager as he was, simply began thrusting away inside Ginny as hard and as fast as she could. She was warm, wet and soft, which felt amazing for a moment, for both of them, but Ginny just smiled as she could already see his folly. Luckily, she had a few waiting in the wings, otherwise she would have been rather upset.

“Arghh….” Seamus grunted as it took him under a minute to begin letting his load out inside Ginny, babbling some nonsense as he spurted and pushed as deep as he could. Even Neville had lasted longer as he continued to slip his cock in and out of Ginny’s lips. He thought she looked quite attractive with her lips on his cock, so he liked to drag it in and out slowly, savouring the moment. Unlike Seamus, who had just ended his party before it had even started.

Ginny chuckled a little, the vibrations causing Neville to shiver at the strange sensation. Seamus withdrew himself, accidentally letting a little drip out onto the desk and staggered backwards, unsteady on his feet after the force of his orgasm.

“Stand aside, Seamus,” Dean said with a smirk, “let me show you how its really done.”

He slid himself into Ginny with much more ease than Seamus had, although admitted Ginny was now dripping all kinds of wetness from her hole which made it easier to get it in. He did move slower at first, gently pumping his rather long cock in and out before speeding up as he went, which Ginny appreciated.

Neville had been replaced by Michael already, having let out a guttural cry and sent his salty load spiraling down the back of Ginny’s throat. Ginny barely had time to quickly gulp the load down before Michael was already pushing the tip of his cock between her lips.

Thankfully, the boys were young and vivacious; not the type to be halted after only one orgasm. Ginny eventually found herself simply laying back and sighing in satisfaction as they each had a few more rounds, taking turns to thrust within her, enjoying the feel of her wet, warm lower lips gripping onto their cocks as they moved in and out. Despite how many times she had her pussy fucked, it always seemed to feel tight and it was like a vice as it tried to grip and squeeze the come out of anyone who entered her.

She absently played with her clit while they each worked their way in and out of her, slowly rubbing in small circles that turned into a firm rubbing motion and then eventually whipping her fingers back and forth quickly across her clit while she pressed it down, firmly.

“Oh, that’s it, don’t stop, don’t you dare stop…” She moaned out to Michael, who was currently fucking her and bringing the head of his cock out almost entirely before he would slam home once again. She was so wet from her own fluids and all of their multiple loads that it was easy for Michael to almost fully remove his cock and then slam it back in once more, a feeling that Ginny loved. She felt her orgasm approaching as he withdrew and reentered her, with deep stroke after deep stroke.

“Fuck, I can’t hold it…” Michael cried out; despite doing his best, he was at his limit.

“It’s okay, I’m almost there just do it, do it now, come in me, come inside…” Ginny gasped out, feeing her orgasm begin to roll through her body right as she felt Michael’s cock harden within her and begin to shoot yet another load of his sticky, ropy semen within her. She cried out, tears forming in her eyes as her body convulsed and she wrapped her legs around him, tightening and refusing to let him out until she had finished her orgasm or he had no more come to squeeze out, whichever came first…

Sighing, she finally relented and let her limbs flop loosely to the sides. Neville couldn’t resist and had one more quick turn with her body while she lay, almost comatose on the desk. She didn’t even raise her limbs at all, she just closed her eyes and relaxed while she felt Neville’s cock slipping in and of her, until he too had his last orgasm of the day and filled her with one final, small load. He gave her pubic region a slight pat as he withdrew, knowing how full she was since he was trying not accidentally spill even more out of her. It was a challenge, but he managed to navigate his cock out of her successfully, despite it feeling as though it was trying to grip him and refusing to let him go.

“Thanks for a good time,” Seamus said with a grin, “we weren’t sure you were really going to go through with it, you know.”

“That’s me…” Ginny said tiredly, almost slurring in exhaustion and post-orgasm bliss. “Always up for a good fuck…”

“We’ll remember that,” Dean said, smirking, “Here.”

He threw a handful of coins to her, that landed on her stomach and scattered around the table and floor.

“You earned the gold regardless.”

Neville, Seamus and Michael all nodded in agreement, digging up their own coins and throwing them towards Ginny.

“Thanks guys…” She said weakly, before she fell asleep, covered in gold and silver coins, with no small amount of semen dripping slowly from between her legs.

The boys just snickered, taking one last look at her exposed and drooling quim before heading off, leaving her there to recover.

*****************

“No way, seriously?”

“Yeah, he found her there, naked, with a bunch of coins… Apparently she’d just had sex…”

“Woah…”

Ginny just rolled her eyes as she heard the conversations around her. Admittedly, falling asleep had been a rather terrible idea, since someone was bound to come in at some point, but… Hey, at least they didn’t take her money from her, she thought to herself as she enjoyed the various chocolates that she had mail ordered from Hogsmeade. She had earned the money, might as well spend it.

She was just finishing off the last one, laying on one of the lounges in the common room, when a boy that she didn’t know came sidling up to her, looking around suspiciously.

“Hi Ginny,” he said, sounding nervous. “I was wondering if… If you, well if we could…”

He opened his hand and revealed a rather large stack of coins while he looked down her body, eyes stopping just below the end of her skirt.

She thought about it for a moment, was this wise?

But then… She had always wanted a new broom…

“Hm… Alright then,” she said, hopping to her feet and taking the coins up to her room to hide them. She returned, having ditched her knickers altogether and gave the boy a cheeky peek up her skirt as she walked down.

“Let’s go for a walk, see if I can’t earn those coins,” she whispered in his ear, slipping her arm through his while his stunned friends watched them disappear out through the portrait, eyes glued to Ginny’s clearly bare ass that peeked out from underneath her skirt.

She returned to the common room half an hour later with one very satisfied boy, one very full, dripping pussy and one big smile on her face. As soon as she returned, someone else had stood up and come over to greet her, holding a handful of coins.

“Well, as long as you don’t mind going second?” She questioned him, but he just shook his head. 

“Okay, just one more,” she shrugged, and returned immediately back out of the common room once again.

She had the easiest day’s work that she would ever have, since they simply went around the corner and she lifted her leg up, letting the boy take out his cock and slip it for a few thrusts. He had hardly lasted more than Seamus’ first time before he blew his load in her, but she had just grinned and held out her hand for the coins.

“Tell you what,” she said kindly as she took the coins, “I’ll give you a discount next time.”

He nodded eagerly and she crouched to her knees to suck the boy clean, since he had paid her rather a lot, and she gave his balls a final, fond massage before heading back into the common room once again. 

She was met by several boys all arguing about who had more money and she sighed; it was going to be a long, sore, and rather sticky night.


End file.
